Welcomed Nightmares
by Krazy-Kilala
Summary: After the final showdow between Inuyasha and Naraku, Inuyasha is left withering before Kagome's very eyes. And soon, she finds herself welcoming nightmares to escape the harsh reality. [rating my change to R later.]
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: _Welcomed Nightmares_**

_by Krazy Kilala_

* * *

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

She sat by his makeshift bed, her ebony locks hiding the tears on her face as she held onto the sleeping's hanyou, no, human's, hand. Her teeth had bitten through her bottem lip, and blood mixed in with the salty tears. The pain was somehow welcome to her. Physical pain always seemed more bearable then mental pain. She wondered if Inuyasha would agree.

At first, he only shrugged of her concern lightly, using all of his energy just to tell her that it was nothing serious. He'd get over it, it would be fine. And for awhile, she accepted it. She even slept now and then, and in the mornings, she give him a bright smile, helping him eat and encouraging him more and more.

But slowly, reality seeped in, and denile was over. It just happened one night, as she curled on her pallet by his bed. She knew. He wasn't getting better, he was fading away before her very eyes. But he put up a front of her, because he didn't even want to admit to her. That night, she cried hot tears, everyone of them feeling like acid against her skin. The lie, that in the beginning seemed like truth, was becoming harder for both of them to believe.

The next morning, she awoke before the sun, setting next to his bed and just staring at him. His hair which was once a brilliant white with the cutest puppy ears on top was now darker then her own locks, long tresses covering his human ears. His claws and fangs had dulled to a normal human's, even his once beautiful golden eyes were a brown dull color. His life was seeping out of him, and it was all Naraku's fault.

_They had the jewel, finally. And who would've thought that Kikyou was going to be the one to get it. With her final ounce of power, she had made it appear in her cold hands, and slowly, she crumbled to nothing._

_But Inuyasha didn't seem to mourn her, for his mourning was done long ago when she was truly dead. Instead, he ran over to Kagome and grabbed her around her waist, both of them barely dodging the enraged Naraku's attack. _

_The battle tredged on for hours, and even after they killed him time and time again, he reappeared. Apparently, the jewel was linked to him somehow, and he regenerated because of it._

_So there was only one option, get rid of the jewel._

_And in the end Inuyasha made a rash decision. He wished to be human. Just like that, the jewel flashed and disappeared, and Inuyasha was sucked into a void of light. Everyone watched as he vanished within the bright flashes of light, and as with each flash of light, a piece of Naraku dissenigrated. Until their was almost nothing left, and Inuyasha was cast out of the light. Human._

_With Naraku's final breath of life he struck out, impending Inuyasha through his chest and leaking the last of his venome into it. And then Naraku died. And then Inuyasha stumbled and fell._

_And then Kagome's world fell apart around her._

"Oh, Inuyasha." She whispered into the dark cabin. It had been little less then a six months since the accident, but their was little or no hope he would recover. The venome had been injected into his blood stream, and it was slowly eating away at him. Killing him.

Inuyasha eye's cracked open slowly, and it pained him to see Kagome's tear shimmering on her cheecks. How he wished he could reach and take her into his arms. How he wished he could just hold her, and honestly tell her he'd be fine.

But even a once arrogant, determined hanyou knew when Lady Luck had deserted him and left him for the vultrures.

He couldn't even manage to whisper her name, and as her tear soaked eyes met his, she cried the tears that he could not. Because, even if Inuyasha wanted to cry, even that took to much energy.

Kagome settled herself on the pallet beside Inuyasha's bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

And as the rain poured outside the hut a little way away from Keade's village, everyone swore that the angels were crying for the miko and the hanyou-turned-human.

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_**

* * *

I'm not done! There will be anther chapter, and soon, sooner even then the next Desperate chapter. I just have to y'know. sniffle sniffle stop crying. It's just so sad, and you guys are going to hate me!

Anyways, the lyrics are by the Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris'. I thought it was appropriat. Eck, I need someone who can spell check things for me! I'm awful at that!

Again, sorry for the sadness, please don't kill me! I'll make a happy story after this so I won't be massacured by crying readers!


	2. Dreaming With Tears In My Eyes

**Welcomed Nightmares**

_by Krazy Kilala aka Vixen_

****

**Chapter Two: _Dreaming With Tears In My Eyes_**

**__**

_**I used to always fight them**_

_**Even though they never ceased**_

_**These dreams have taken over me**_

_**And now I'm hoping they'll never leave**_

****

_She walked through the meadow of blooming wildflowers in her usual school girl uniform, a smile on her face that rivaled the sun's radiance. A white-haired figure stared at her from his perch in the huge tree, and as she approached him her love shone through her eyes._

_They spoke to each other, although it was impossible to make out the words. She smiled at him, and he slowly took her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her smile in place even as he lowered his head to kiss her._

_It seemed as if they held each other for hour, standing the beautiful meadow. Her hands slowly started to run through his ivory hair, while his claws ran down her back. She giggled and whispered something in his ears, and with a smile of his own he picked her up....._

Kagome woke with a start from her dreams, a sheen layer of sweat covering her body. She slowly sat up, looking over at Inuyasha who lay sleeping on his bed, his breathing labored and rough.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she faught back the tears that threatened to spill. She hadn't dreamed in so long, and when she finally did it was of the one person she couldn't have. Not because he turned her away, but because he couldn't speak, nor could he move without inflicting pain to himself.

She scolded herself for being so selfish. She lay here crying because she couldn't have him, yet he had remained strong even through he was unable to move. She lowered her face into her arms, letting the tremors of silent sobs shake her small body, unaware of a set of eyes watching her.

He couldn't do anything more then watch her. And even without his since of smell he knew that tears were running down her cheeks. She was crying. And he knew it was because of him. He damned himself over and over again in his head for his weak body, for he longed to only take her in his arms and ask her what was wrong.

But he couldn't, so he was left watching her cry until the early morning, where she slowly feel into a fitful sleep.

* * *

She sat by his bed again, just watching him sleep, holding his hand and telling stories. She told him of her childhood, of all Souta's little boy problems, and even when she first saw him pinned to the tree. And when she ran out of stories to tell, she retold their adventures, telling of the crow demon that had kidnapped her, of how the jewel was broken. She spoke of Kouga, which caused him to narrow his eyes and make a gruff noise in his throat, and she was glad just to see an emotion out of him, a sound. She told him about every one of their many battles and adventures, all but one. The defeat of Naraku, and the slow demise of Inuyasha.

Tears caught in her throat as she watched him fall into sleep again, the sun setting slowly in the west and allowing the blanket of darkness to cover the earth.

She was reluctant find her bed, wanting to watch him although her body demanded sleep. And as she layed in her bed, she wondered if she'd dream of him again.

* * *

_It was a dark night, and the only sounds heard where breathy whispers and low growls. The smell of sweat was thick inside of it, and the moon shone through the small window on the two bodies on the blankets._

_Her glossy dark hair was spread around her, in contrast to her milky white skin. His own hair shimmered silver in the moonlight, his lips kissing a line on her neck._

_A soft moan filled the cabin, and the hut sizzled with passion and fierce love. And deeper into the night, the sounds of completion laced with total possession and love echoed through the hut._

Kagome again woke with a start, heart beating franticly as she felt drips of sweat on her body. It was impossible, but somehow she felt like she had actually lived the dream. Felt the passion, the love, the completion.

Her eyes cast worriedly to Inuyasha, who seemed to be still sleeping. She knew it'd be impossible to go to sleep now, and she moved to sit by Inuyasha's bed, her eyes glazed over as she went back into her dream.

She knew it was shameless, that she shouldn't welcome some a dream. But she did. And she wished with everyone fiber of her being that it would come true. As her eyes gazed upon her one love, she felt the pull of her dreams on her mind.

_**Oh, these dreams they've saved me**_

_**They hold onto my sanity**_

_**And every night as I lay**_

_**I dream of you and me**_

* * *

* * *

The end of chapter two! I'm not done, I swear, I will figure out where I am going with this soon! So don't through pies yet! Unless, of course, they are Pumpkin Pies! Yummy! Anyways, Chapter Three will be up shortly! And thanks to all my reviews!

Recommended Author: QuirkySlayer


End file.
